Construction helmets, also known as security hats, safety helmets, hard hats, etc., are commonly used on construction sites to protect the wearer from the impact of falling objects. Slots are present on some of the existing constructions helmets (i.e., slotted construction helmets) and are at a bottom of sides of the security hats, for instance to support ear muffs or a face shield.
Oftentimes, workers on construction sites need to have a pencil or other writing instrument at hand. Accordingly, pencil supports have been created to use the slots of construction helmets (i.e., slotted security hats) to support pencils. In such cases, the pencil is at hand at all times. In other cases, the pencil supports are used to support other elongated items, such as a ruler.
However, considering the various types of construction helmets on the market, there is not one pencil support that can be used universally. For example, there are different slot shapes and sizes, and the existing anchoring portions of pencil supports have various configurations to efficiently connect to slots. Moreover, pencil supports must be stable on the safety hat to be practical, whatever the slot shape or size.